


Some advice

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [88]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Puck notices Marley being upset, and stops to give her some advice
Series: Glee Drabbles [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 6





	Some advice

** Puck and Marley **

“Hey,” Puck greeted Marley as she was sitting in the choir room by herself. She looked up but sighed and looked back down at her hands when she realized it was just Puck. “Where’s your boy toy?”

“Teaching some Cheerios a dance routine,” she grumbled.

“Not a happy girl, are you?”

“I just can’t compete with them,” she sighed. He walked over and pulled up a chair next to her. “They are willing to give him what he wants.”

“And that is?” Puck asked.

“Sex.”

“How long have you been dating?” he asked.

“About six months,” she replied.

“If he’s gone six months without sex, then he’s not looking for that with you,” Puck explained. “He is far too much like me than he wants to realize.”

“He doesn’t want sex?”

“Well, he’s a guy. I’m sure he does, but not like he did before he dated you,” Puck continued. “But he wouldn’t stick it out for this long if he was just in it for sex.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it was like when I dated Lauren Zizes two years ago,” he replied. “She was just so awesome that I’d want to be around her all the time, sex or not. And she made me wait for it for so long to begin with.”

“You dated Lauren? Maybe that’s why she’s nice to me,” Marley wondered.

“She’s cool people,” Puck agreed. “Now what are you worried about?”

“I’m not like the girls he’s used to,” Marley said quietly. “He liked girls that are sexy and experienced.”

“No, you’re not like what he’s had in the past,” Puck agreed. “But you are what he wants now.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” she whispered.

“Ask him to teach you,” Puck said. Marley looked up. “You don’t know what to do, start simple. Not everyone starts with sex as early as he and I did. It’s high time for him to remember that. I’ll drop it to Schue that ya’ll need to do some bump and grind assignments. Ask Jake to help you feel the rhythm. But I’m gonna give you some advice. Talk to him before you’re in a compromising situation. Build up to sex – together. It’s a two way street, give and take.”

“Thank you,” Marley said sincerely. She got up and kissed his cheek before going to sit in on ‘dance practice’.


End file.
